


First Date

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles go out to dinner...and maybe more.  Set in between Seasons 2 & 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> The first of about twenty or so fandom stocking ficlets from the past two years. This was written in 2012 for sinsense.

"So, um, is this a pity date like the Winter Formal?"

Lydia cocked one perfect eyebrow and pursed her red lips, then rolled her eyes. "Do you know what I got out of that non-date?"

Stiles eyes widened and he kind of gestured at her left side.

"Besides ugly scars and a creepy pedophile stuck in my head?" she added impatiently.

"Um...no?"

"That you're the second smartest person at Beacon Hills High, maybe in the whole town, and you recognized my intelligence when almost everyone else, including my teachers and my parents, don't."

"...Okay?" He fiddled with his menu, then his tie, then nearly knocked over his water glass.

She sighed and caught the glass, then licked a bead of water from her finger and smiled as he nervously licked his lips. "I want someone to appreciate me for what I really am. I want someone to challenge me. To tell me to...get off my ass and stop acting spoiled. And, you're not bad to look at. Also, you have a mean streak. I like that."

Stiles visibly gulped, then seemed to settle, and his lips twisted. "So, are we going to rule the world?"

"With our brains, your magic, and, yes, I know about that, and my own immunity to just about everything, I think it's doable."

"Cool." His eyes dipped back to the menu in his hands.

"Order the steak. You're going to need your strength."

He gulped again and she smiled serenely.

Yeah, he'd do and he was kind of cute in a geeky way. She could do something with that and her dad's platinum card.

End


End file.
